


Tumbling down

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Banter, Begging, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clumsy Maid, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Lingerie, Naughty maid, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Outdoor Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Satin lingerie, Tumbling down, Tumblr Prompts, Unexpectedly caught in the arms of a stranger, Wedding Planning, accidentally falling down, clumsy, falling down - Freeform, falling down off a ladder, garter belts, more taggs to be added, naughty mr gold, rumbelle prompts, run away bride, sex in odd places, wedding decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: 3,vignettes about a clumsy beauty stumbling and falling into the arms of the beast.Written for a monthly rumbelling April prompt Non-Smut:One accidentally falls on top of the other.





	1. The library Tumble

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, chapters 1&3 are actually smuty,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary,
> 
> { the little Maid & the employer }  
> 

Mr. gold enters his library that afternoon after unexpectedly having his meeting canceled.predictably,he found his little maid there.up on the ladder doing more reading then actual dusting.she was so engrossed with whatever novel she’d picked up that she hadn't realized that he was standing there right underneath her. he smiled with amusement when he glanced up at her and to his utter shock! he could see directly up her short skirt, and to his utter astonishment she wasn't wearing any underwear! he could clearly see her perfect ass and..he swallowed his mouth suddenly very dry and to his shame she looked down at him just then.

“Oh, Mr. gold I didn't..I didn’t realize that you were home. I was just..dusting.” she rambled caught off guard.and suddenly she stumbled and fell off the ladder! accidentally landing on top of him, 

“Oh I'm so sorry Mr. gold, Mr. gold are you alright? she asked nervously biting her bottom lip in a matter that he found more then a little arousing.

“Yes I'm fine,the carpet broke my fall.”   
he deadpan and she giggled.

“I'm sorry, I lost my footing somehow.”   
she explained as she remained on top of him. 

His little maid was always tripping over herself. the girl was a complete clumsy mess, he often wondered why he kept her around? 

“Obviously,It's fine.” he said laying still on the floor. 

She moved ever so slightly and brushed up against his throbbing erection! he hissed, and She didn't move from above him but looked down at him with dazzling blue eyes and bit her lip. curiously, 

“Mr. gold, your..your blushing.” she flattered looking at him with a curious expression.

“No no, it's alright. I'm fine dearie.”   
he began when with a teasing smile She deliberately rubbed herself against his hard erection and he hissed! 

she giggled and gently trusted her hips again.he made a strangled noise and with a truly innocent expression on her pretty face she rocked her hips against him.he put his hands on her naked thighs slowly moving upward.he made noise at finding her bare underneath that short skirt,

She was rubbing her naked pussy against his crotch! the very notion made his head spin with desire.His good sense taking a leave of absence As he slipped a finger inside her and they both moaned at the feel of him entering her.she was wet! He discovered in disbelief. 

She suddenly halted her naughty movements and he groaned as if in pain. with a beautiful teasing smile she wordlessly unzipped his pants taking him out and lining them up.she closed her eyes as she sank down on him.his hard cock slipping easily into her wet pussy. she cried out! as his cock fit perfectly inside her.  
as if they were actually meant to be,she painfully slowly began to thrust her hips slowly riding him.his hands held onto her ass as she moved.a goddess above him.her pussy felt so wet so warm wrapped around his cock.oh how much he had wanted this! he didn't realize just how badly he wanted her until this moment of pure bliss.he felt her walls convulse around him he stared up at her as she orgasmed above him.her cum smearing his cock.she cried out! slamming herself down on him riding out her climax.losing himself in her perfection he came too quickly inside of her. wildly jerking his hips upward in primal need.

They remained on the floor Breathless with both at a loss for words. struggling to gather themselves after copulation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter.
> 
> A wedding, a venue and the trouble with the fireplace,


	2. The living room tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summery, 
> 
>  
> 
> {the bride's maid & the home ower }

April had been an seasonally cold and rainy month. it usually rained heavily in their small Maine town but this, this month had been particularly soggy.but then of course it would be today. today was Anna and Kristof Wedding day. Belle French mused as she stared out at Mr. gold's manicured lawn.watching the rain pour down like a monsoon.creating a gloomy atmosphere.  
Belle sighed.

'Poor Anna'

She had been planing an elaborate outdoor fairy tail wedding. the whole town had been invited to join and celebrate Anna and Kristof's happy day. but unfortunately due to the dreadful weather the wedding venue had to be moved.much to the dismay of the bride.shockingly Mr.gold had offered his home to the couple leaving their small town gossiping.Anna Frost must have had something over the dirty rotten scoundrel.Belle was greatly amused by the local gossip.when in actuality they weren't far off.

Sometime ago Anna had in fact made a deal with the infamous dealer and trader of favors.but alas, for the calculating Mr. gold.for once in his life the scheming old man had made a deal he did not understand.he had underestimated His opponent.Anna frost had gotten one over on him.

He now owed Anna a favor. and the desperate bride to be had cashed in.

With a silly smile on her face.Belle turned to find the man in her thoughts standing in his living room. looking miserable and grumbling under his breath as he walked around his house.sulking like a child and frowning at all the pretty decorations that the wedding party were hanging up all over his Victorian house.Belle giggled greatly amused by his misery.

"Something funny dearie? he asked looking at her with a intimidating glare.

"No Mr. gold." she shook her head grinning wide. 

He nodded and sulked off making her giggle loudly.greatly enjoying his exasperation.

Mr. gold was in a foul mood and stalk around his home with a clearly annoyed expression on his face while complete strangers tramped all over his house. touching his precious possessions.

Belle was having much too much fun watching the town bully behaving like a petulant child,

She barely restrained herself from giggling as she stood up on the ladder. hanging a delicate white roses decoration over the fireplace.

"What are you doing? she heard Mr. gold ask to her surprise.

"I was just, I'm hanging wedding decorations." she replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I can see that miss French, no I'm inquiring about the hammer and nails you got there.you weren't intending to put those in my walls now were you? He countered in a condescending tone.

"No, I was actually planing on hanging the decorations with double stick tape." she shout back and rolled her eyes at him.

"We had an agreement, all wedding decorations were not to damage or blemish my home in anyway." He stated in cold intimidating tone.

"It's just a few tiny nails,don't get your panties in a knot." She snapped. 

"I beg your pardon." he said incredulous. 

She made a noise of exasperation and turned to glare down at him.  
"then how do you suggest I hang this up? 

He shrugged his shoulders. "don't."

She rolled her eyes losing her patience with the infuriating man. "your impossible." she shot back.

"Indeed, but it is my house.and I do not wish to have holes put into my walls. understand dearie." he retorted.

"Look Gold." she spun back around to glare at him and suddenly lost her balance,  
stumbling off the ladder and Into the unexpected arms of the Dreadful Mr. gold! 

Taken aback to find herself quite abruptly cradled in the arms of the heartless and ruthless Mr. gold, She blinked in astonishment.staring into the dark brown eyes of the town villain. 

"I..how..you caught me,thank you." she stammered.captivated by warm brown eyes that were staring back at her.

He retuned her gaze dumbfounded mouth agape. "it's..it's no matter." he finally managed to say.

They both continued to stare at each other in shock.apparently, with neither releasing their hold on the other.

"You..you can put me down now, I think I can manage." she said with a small smile.

"Yes, yes of course." he replied quickly setting her back down.

They awkwardly took a step back unable to meet each other's eye.

"Well, I should probably get back up there." she said sheepishly.

He shook his head. No, I think Perhaps.allow me." he said glancing between her and the troublesome ladder.an uncharacteristic expression on his face.

"Kay." she replied with a shy smile.

"Thank you,Mr. gold." she said as he ascended the ladder.

"Your welcome Miss French." he replied turning to look down at her with an uncharacteristic smile.

Belle returned the smile and instructed him to hang the rose decoration.  
"a little higher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter 
> 
> A smuty tumble,
> 
> Another wedding, a stroll trough the graveyard.and the run away bride.


	3. A tumble in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary,
> 
>  
> 
> {the final tumble,the bride & the reluctant Mr. gold }

The bells of the church rung out loudly as Robert gold approached from the old church cemetery.it was a cloudy day with dark ominous clouds gathering on the horizon he noted.when something peculiar caught his notice.

long billowing white fabric flowing out of the east window of the church. he realized that it was Belle French dangling out of the window! dressed in a Wedding gown,

"What are you doing? He asked looking up at her perplexed.

"Mr. gold Can you, I need a hand..  
she mumbled and then suddenly fell and Robert caught her in his arms.

"Thank you." she said as he held her in his arms dazed and confused by the unexpected turn of events.

"It's no matter." he uttered before losing his balance and accidentally falling down on the ground with her landing on top of him.

"Oh, are you ok? she frantically asked. 

"Yes I'm fine,the debris of fallen tree branches broke my fall." he dryly replied.

She giggled. "I'm sorry, are you sure your alright? 

"Yes, I'll live I'm sure." he said staring into her unbelievably blue eyes. 

She bit her lip and smiled. "well thank you." 

"Your welcome, may I ask just what you were doing? He asked.

"Oh! she exclaim. I need to leave now, could you give me ride?

"A ride, To where? He asked. 

"Anywhere, she replied quickly glancing around suddenly agitated. anywhere but here." 

"I suppose." he began when she took hold of his hand pulling him up off the ground.

"Good, We need to go now." she stated urgently while gathering her long trail in her hands.

"Belle! a loud boisterous male voice shouted from the church window.

"Belle! 

"Run, now! come on." Belle screech taking hold of his hand and running away while he struggled to keep up with the run away bride.

They headed for the woods behind the church.seemingly running aimlessly trough the forest.Robert struggled to keep up with her when she suddenly released his hand. pausing in her mad escapade to take stock of her surroundings while he leaned back against a tree.trying to catch his breath,

He could hear the sound of light rainfall trickling.the thickness of the forest would provide them with shelter.for now.

He found his eyes wondering back to the beauty before him.dressed all in white standing in the middle of forest like some lost ethereal creature.her remarkable blue eyes staring into the dark forest with determination.

"Well I've done it." she said absently not even looking at him.

"Done what? he asked almost subconsciously. 

"I escaped an unhappy future with someone I didn't love,someone who by his own admission would only bring me misery for the rest of my life." she said in a sombre tone.

"We should head back towards town,  
before it rains any harder." he remarked. 

"No, she said turning to look at him with fiery blue eyes. I'm not ready for that.  
just yet." 

"As you like, but the dress dear. you'll ruin it." he said with his eyes straying to the soiled hem of her white wedding dress. 

She smiled as if he said something clever.

"What? he asked perplexed by that look of mischief in her eye.

"I've seen the way you look at me Mr. gold, caught more then once your lecherous gaze." she said in a seductive tone.

"I..he shook his head monetarily stupefied. just what are you getting at dearie?  
he asked unable to meet her eye.

"You want me." she plainly stated. 

He looked up at her his heart pounding in his chest.like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"yes." he near snarled.

She nodded her head intently.  
"then have me."

"Don't tease the beast dearie, up until this point I've been a gentleman and I intend to remain so.don't mock me! 

"afraid to let the beast out of his cage."  
she countered with a teasing smile as she slowly advanced toward him.

"You don't want that, you don't want me." he said more weakly then he intended.

"What were you doing there today, you weren't invited to the wedding? she asked perplexed by him.

"none of your business." he snapped.

"You were there when I needed someone, You saved me." she said.

"I hardly think that I'm the hero in this story dear." he coldly replied.

"Belle, say my name." she asked in a pleading tone.

"Belle." he rasp as her name was torn from his throat.

"See, that wasn't so hard." she said with a coy smile.

"What is it that you want from me? he asked at a loss as to her true intentions.

"I don't own you an explanation or the reasons behind all of this,I don't want to talk about it.I just want to feel, I want to feel something other then this gnawing anxiety in the pit of my stomach." she said as she came nearer to him.

"I just want to forget." she said with her mouth inches away from his.

"Can you do that Mr.gold? she asked lightly brushing her lips against his.taunting him,

"Breathless." he replied with a sly smirk.

he leaned froward And pressed his mouth against hers in a kiss full of need.And she returned in kind with a demanding kiss.her tongue desperately seeking admittance.he slowly opened his mouth allowing her access.she moaned into his mouth as she slid her wanton tongue into his mouth.  
giving him a taste of her and she tasted of strawberry champagne.so sweet, they pulled apart both breathing heavily looking at each other with undiluted lust.

He looked into her clear blue eyes her pouty lips swollen from their intense kiss.her striking beauty taking his breath away and making him rock hard!

Making an undignified growing noise He Smashed his mouth against hers. taking control of the unexpected passionate kiss.

Tripping on her long train they clumsily stumbled onto the cold hard ground.a mass of tulle and satin surrounding them.

"Gold." she moaned his name in need.

Leaning down above her gazing into those beautiful desperate eyes he gently kissed her neck.that little notch at the base of her throat.she grabbed hold of the lapels of his suit jacket desperately clinging to him.

"please." she pleaded.

Taking her hands in his he tore them from him.fiery blue eyes looked up at him in vexation.he kissed her fingers her hands in supplication and released them.quickly shucking off his jacket he lifted the many layers of tulle and satin until he found cream colored satin garters and matching thong.the thing was so tiny that it hardly left anything to the imagination.he could clearly see her pussy.the satiny fabric was soaked through.the vision of beauty beneath him taking his breath away and..making his dick hard! as she thrusted her crotch at him in need.

"Please Gold! she begged.

Meeting her look of desperation with his own he unzipped his pants. shoving his pants and boxers down freeing his erection.

"Yes." she moaned and spread her legs wider.

Making an loud growling sound he bent his head and tentatively placed his lips on her thinly covered cunt. she moaned loudly at the sensation of his lips brushing against her like a wounded animal.grinning like a mad man he easily ripped the thong from her.exposing her wet pussy to him and making her cry out in exhilaration.she was practically dripping with sweetness and he wanted to tease.too bury his face in her, but his cock was throbbing painfully.if didn't fuck her now he'd explode! caressing the satiny fabric of her garter belts he pulled her closer.positioning himself in between her knees.

"Ready? he gritted out.

"Yes, she nodded her head. yes..yes!

He thrust hard into her sweet pussy and she made an unintelligible noise. he pulled out of her only to thrust back inside her burying himself deep into her sopping warmth.

"Yes, again." she moaned with her hands clutching at his shoulders.her fingernails digging into him urging him on.

She wrapt her legs around his waist digging her heels into his backside. meeting him as he repetitively thrusted his hard cock in and out of her pussy as it began to pour down rain all around them.

"Harder! she cried out. 

he fucked her on the cold hard ground like a mad man.lost to everything but her cries of pleasure. the beauty beneath him writhing. begging him to fuck her harder, 

"Don't stop, please! I'm almost..yes! she cried out as if he could stop! the absurd notion made him smile like a wolf about to devour it's pray.

Perhaps..he was the pray? ensnared in between the milky white thighs of the creature that intended to devour him whole! 

She screamed his name! as she came.her walls fluttering and grasping all around him.the sensation of her convulsing pussy pulling him with her.he slammed into her greedy pussy as he ejaculated. coming hard inside her, 

"Gold! She screamed.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her.his body shielding her from the rain.

He finally came back to his senses when he felt the soft press of her lips against his throat.

"We should go." he said pulling his soaked pants back up.

"Were both drenched, he said looking into bemused blue eyes. we'll catch our death if we remain out in the open." 

She nodded her head looking around them lost and shivering.he noted and offered her his waterlogged jacket.she looked at it and laughed.

"I hardly think that's going to help." she replied smiling warmly for the first time.

He shook his head at a lost for words.

"We need to get back to town,  
or..my cabin.it's not far from here.I think?  
he managed to say.

She quickly nodded her head in agreement. "yes, let's go there. I'm not ready yet to go back to town.I don't want to see..I just rather not." she said not meeting his eye.

"Alright, let's go before it gets dark."  
he replied offing her his hand.

Taking his hand in hers he helped her up off the ground.

"Thank you." she said smiling up at him.

He simply nodded his head in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter,
> 
> the run away bride and the unwitting interceptor make their way through the Forest.toward his cabin in the woods.


End file.
